


No one better than you

by sgsupergirl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Awkward Kara, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Lena thinks Kara is adorable, Protective Lena, Restaurants, They're just cute and in love, kinda date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-09 00:16:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10399383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgsupergirl/pseuds/sgsupergirl
Summary: For the prompt from contevent: Prompt: Lena Luthor and Kara are eating at a fancy restaurant (Lena pretended it was a way for Kara to meet the top brass of National City), but Kara is way outside her social circles and her comfort zone. Lena finds it adorable, the personnel, not so much.Lena takes Kara out with a lame excuse and even fights uptight waiters for her





	

“Remind me, why again am I doing this?” Kara looked around nervously.

Lena laughed but still looked a bit concerned. “This is top notch society. Come on, it will help you so much as a reporter.” And that was a perfect excuse to take her friend out to dinner but… well she didn’t need to reveal that.

She placed a hand on the small of Kara’s back to steady her. Surprisingly, it did relieve some tension. 

A waitress walked up to them. “Miss Luthor?” 

“Yes?” Lena took a step forward. “Your table is over there”  
They were let to a well lit corner of the restaurant and Lena watched Kara sitting down cautiously, as if she was scared to break the chair.

“What is it” Lena eyed her opposite curiously. “I don’t know it’s just… everything is so…fancy, I guess. I’m not used to this” Kara blushed.  
Lena raised her eyebrow “You did fine at the LCorp Party. Just don’t worry too much, you’ll be okay” Kara shot her a thankful smile, just as they were handed their menus.

It was true; Kara had come a long way from awkwardly arriving at her first CatCo event. But that didn’t mean she was entirely comfortable with being around important people at posh locations. That and being out to dinner with Lena, of all people, made her stomach drop twice as fast.

When their food arrived and they started to eat, Kara was glad that she had eaten before going out. Public was just not a place to show just how many calories she needed, to avoid raising suspicions.

Although the food was delicious, Kara felt more and more uncomfortable with every minute. The waitress came to check on them constantly and with every awkward, stumbled reply that Kara gave, she grew more and more annoyed.

Lena handled all this with a practiced grace and elegance, introducing Kara to everyone that stepped up to their table, while she could just sit there and nod clumsily.

Lena looked over to her friend –who, to be honest looked stunning today – and saw her awkwardly fiddling with her wine glass. Pretty adorable. But it also made her feel guilty for dragging Kara out of the environment she probably was used to; small bars and cafés with her group of friends around her.

While they were eating, Kara received quite a few disapproving glances by fellow guests but especially from the uptight personnel. They weren’t used to someone so oblivious to higher social standards and they were all keen on making it clear who belonged there and who wasn’t welcome.

When they kept refusing to refill Kara’s drink, while constantly asking Lena if she needed something else, the CEO finally got fed up. Here she was, wanting to spend a nice evening and now just a bit of stuttering (and okay a knocked over glass of water) made these waiters turn up their nose at them.

Quietly but determined she stood up and walked towards the kitchen, where their waitress was standing, discussing something with the chef.  
Using her most intimidating, low voice, she addressed her. “If you won’t stop disrespecting my date in front of me, I’m afraid we will have to leave and file quite the complaint about you”

The waitress was taken aback but clearly scared of the consequences of ruining the date of such an influential guest.  
“I’m sorry; I didn’t know she was… I’ll get to it”

Lena gave a warning nod, straightening up again and returned to her table with Kara, who was so lost in mortifying thoughts, she didn’t even think of using her superhearing on the conversation.

Lena saw her restlessly fidgeting in embarrassment and casually placed her hand on Kara’s nervous fingers and again, Kara seemed to relax a bit.

They didn’t let go until dessert came around.

After they had eaten their fancy crème brûlées and got the check, they argued a bit around who would pay. 

In the end, Lena won after stating that “I brought you here, now I will pay for us. It was an invitation on my part after all.”

When they stepped out of the building, the air wasn’t cold, but chill enough that they instinctively stood a bit closer to each other. 

“My driver will arrive when I call him. I could walk you back if you want to; it’s not that far, right”, Lena offered.

Kara smiled shyly “That would be nice”

They walked in comfortable silence the five minute way to Kara’s apartment, their arms brushing together, both with a relaxed expression on their faces, enjoying the fresh air.

When they arrived, Kara stepped into the doorway and turned around. Lena smiled at her. “So… thank you for coming with me” 

Kara laughed, her eyes dropping to the ground. “It was lovely. But… I’m sorry I was so awkward all the time, I bet you have better company to dinner all the time”

Lena shook her head, with twinkling eyes. “Never better than you. It was cute, actually” She added a wink, in her usual confident and flirty attitude.  
But suddenly Lena sobered up, seemingly with unusual shyness. Kara had seen this before, like when they had sat in Lena’s office, right before her friend told her she never had family like her. She was bracing herself for something important.

“You know, I didn’t actually invite you out so you could meet people of the higher society” 

Kara raised an eyebrow at that.

“I just wanted to ask you out to dinner.” Lena made an awkward pause. “So, you can make of that whatever you want to…”

Kara began to smile, a brilliant and relieved smile. “I know what I want to make of that”, she whispered and softly kissed her.

Lena melted into the kiss with a breath of relief.

When they broke apart, both grinning widely, Kara reluctantly stepped away and through the door, saying her goodbyes.

And then she was gone, leaving behind a dazed Lena on the street.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank youu for reading.  
> This isn't beta'ed and English is not my first language so please correct my mistakes in the comments.  
> I hope you liked it. Send me prompts, requests and stuff @sgsupergirl on tumblr!


End file.
